


Kidnapped

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Twins [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Kidnapped

You knew you had a twin, an identical twin, at that. You knew that you had been adopted, and they had not. Your whole life you were curious. What were they like? How close were they? Would you get along? So many unanswered questions, and no one could answer them. Your adoption records were sealed. Your mother never wanted you to find her. You had no idea about what she was like, if she was with your father, or any tiny detail to hold on to. When you were a child, you would daydream about her.

One thing you never expected was to find out by being kidnapped. By demons of all things!! You had a gag in your mouth, you were tied to a chair, and left in a dingy room. The one who had taken you had said something about demons, and you thought you’d seen black eyes, but you then you figured were seeing things. They drugged you, that was the only logical solution.

“So, you’re the big bad hunter?” A male’s voice came out of nowhere, making you jump slightly. “You’re more… Polished than I pictured.” He sounded disappointed. “Daddy will come running. I mean, we have his precious Y/T/N.” You furrowed your brow, confused. Clearly, he had you mistaken with someone else.

Hearing a crash, your head whipped to the left. The door busted in, revealing a man in his 40s with shaggy brown hair, and your twin. Your eyes went wide at the sight. Never in your life did you picture seeing her like this. They stopped for just a split second before rushing in to save the day.


End file.
